Feel That Fire
by sharksfan17
Summary: Sequel to Like Father Like Daughter. Natasha Garwin has been seeing visions about a clown looking man since she was a little girl. She tries to tell her mother who ignors her every time. What happens when the mysterious clown looking man shows up.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well, here it is! The sequel!!! I really really like it and i hope you do to. Let me know what you think please!!!

I do not own anything sadly :(

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Oh, you. You just couldn't let me go, could you? This is what happens when an unstoppable force meets an immovable object. You are truly incorruptible, aren't you? Huh? You won't kill me out of some misplaced sense of self-righteousness. And I won't kill you because you're just too much fun. I think you and I are destined to do this forever. " The clown faced man said, he was hanging upside down by a wire._

_"You'll be in a padded cell forever." The man in the bat suit said. _

_**"**Maybe we can share one. You know, they'll be doubling up, the rate this city's inhabitants are losing their minds."_

_**"**This city just showed you that it's full of people ready to believe in good." _

_**"**Until their spirit breaks completely. Until they get a good look at the real Harvey Dent and all the heroic things he's done. You didn't think I'd risk losing the battle for Gotham's soul in a fistfight with you? No. You need an ace in the hole. Mine's Harvey. "_

_**"**What did you do?"_

_**"**I took Gotham's white knight and I brought him down to our level. It wasn't hard. You see, madness, as you know, is like gravity. All it takes is a little push!" The clown began to laugh hysterically._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up in the morning, gasping, desperately trying to find air. I always had this happen when I have those dreams, or visions as my dad would call them. I have always had them, ever since I could remember. Him and my mom would just blow it of when it had to do with the clown looking man, which it normally have to do with. But of course, what would expect from a family full of witches. I slowly sat up and tried to regian my eye sight. I was so used to having visions that I wouldnt realize that for a few minutes after a vision my eyes were still black. I walked out of my room, down the hall and into my bathroom. I took a shower and walked back into my room. I put the usual Spencer Academy uniform. Thank god that it was my last year at Spencer. Then I was off to my dream school, Northeastern U. My poor brother has one more year at Spencer, poor guy, I actually felt sorry for him. I walked back into the bathroom and fixed my hair. I have dirty blonde hair and my father's blue eyes. I quickly put on my make up and walked back into my room.

"Justin are you ready to go?" I yelled from my room. I walked out of my room and down the hall to the entryway

"Yeah, give me a minute." He yelled back. Justin and I got along for the most part, we were very close siblings. He walked out of his room and down the hall, to where I was standing.

"Bye mom!" I yelled downstairs, Justin did the same, he looked like a mini version of dad. We walked out of the house and into my Hummer/Truck. It is red, brand new and I love it. We got into the car and drove to Spencer. Once we got to Spencer, we immediately found Mason and Jordan.

"Hey guys." I said to them.

"Hey Tasha, Justin." Jordan said to us, He looked mostly like Pouge, but he had Kate's eyes.

"Let me see your schedual." Mason said grabbing my bag and searching through it, trying to find my schedual. He looked more like Kelley than Tyler, he had Tyler's dark hair though. "We all have Parker for english again."

"What do you mean we all." I questioned.

"We all do." I heard a voice say from behind me. I didnt even have to look behind me to know that it was Gabe. I rolled my eyes and Justin started laughing.

"Hey Gabe." Mason said.

"Hey guys, and Tasha." Gabe said coming out from behind me. We faintly heard the bell ring from the school.

"Come on," I began walking to Mr. Parkers class room. I walked into the class room.

"Hey Parker!" I said, and he looked at me, I could that he hated it that I was in his class again.

"Miss. Garwin, what a pleasure." After he finished his statement, Mason and Jordan walked in. He looked at both of them, and nodded. I walked up to the third row and sat down. Mason sat down next to me, and Jordan next to him.

"Hey Mr. P!" Gabe yelled, I rolled my eyes, once again. "Miss me?"

"The summer was not long enough." Mr. Parker said sarcastically. Gabe walked up to where the three of us were sitting. "Mr. Danvers, the others side of the room please."

"Come on, P. Natasha and I get along fine now!" He walked over to me and gave me a hug. I smacked his arm.

"Don't touch me." I said with a threatening voice. Gabe glared at me as he was walking to the other side of the class room.

"My point exactly Mr. Danvers." Gabe quietly took his seat across the room. The class soon started. About half way through the class, my phone began to vibrate. I pulled it out of my pocket and looked at who it was from. It was from my mother.

_Your Dorm number is 513. Just finished the arangements. Your key should be in your car by break. _

Finally, I was getting my own dorm room. It took my mother years to convince her. My dad wanted me to live at the dorms but my mom wouldn't let me. I smiled. I felt my phone vibrate I looked at it again.

_Dont touch me? Last time I checked you wanted me to touch you..._

I smiled at the text message and I slowly closed my eyes. Remembering every touch we gave eachother. I looked at him across the room. He was acting like a good kid. Paying attention to Mr. Parker. He had very curly brown hair, Caleb's hair colour, but Sara's hair when she didnt straighten it, and dark brown eyes. I clicked the reply button.

_513, be there at lunch._

I clicked the send button. I payed attention to Mr. Parker while slyly looking at the corner of my eye waiting for Gabe's responce to my text. I was careful not to send too many glances towards Gabe. After all, no one knew about our relationship. We did a pretty good job of keeping that secret for two, almost three years. I glanced over just as he got my text. I knew because he was smiling. I quickly got a responce,

_I cant wait._

I closed my phone and smiled. This was going to be a fun year. I made it through that class and my next one, Pre Cal. I began walking to my truck during break. Justin soon caught up to me.

"You got a dorm also?" He asked me.

"Yeah, mom said the key was in the truck, you?"

"Same. Im in 732."

"513." I responded. I unlocked my truck and grabbed two keys out of the hidden side compartment. I looked for the key with my room number on it and I handed the other one to Justin. Just as we finished walking over to Mason, Jordan and Gabe, the bell rang. I walked off to class thinking, I cant wait till lunch."

Please Review!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to Bella Patricks, wicca in training, and britishgl for reviewing!

"I love having a dorm." I said to Gabe and he began to laugh. We had walked here from our befor lunch class, history. There was a new teacher in the class, one who didnt know that Gabe and I 'hated' eachother. So we decited to be civil to eachother.

"No roommate is also a plus." He said gently stroking my hair.

"I agree." I said, I rested my head against his chest. I began to gently trace the skull and cross bones tattoo on his chest. He was the total opposite of Caleb, so I'm told. He also had a tattoo of tribal looking barbed wire around his left arm and the pentagram on his right shoulder, but we all did, well everyone but Justin. He was too young. Mom would kill me if she found out about my tattoo.

"We have ten minutes left and we still haven't eaten." I said. I could hear my stomach growling. Gabe let out a laugh.

"I heard that." He began poking my stomach.

"Stop!" I said but he didn't listen. He moved so that he was straddling me.

"Gabe!" I complained. This was not fair. Instead of finishing poking me, he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. My hands slowly came around his neck. One of my hands became tangled in his hair, pulling him closer to me. I faintly heard the bell ring, ruining our fun. "Shit." I said. Gabe and I both got up. We used and we were back in our uniforms. I walked out of my dorm. I checked both ways before waving Gabe out of my room. We walked to our separate classes. I arrived at my next class a few seconds after the bell rang. I found a seet inbetween Justin and Mason.

"Where were you at lunch?" Justin asked me.

"I went to check out my dorm, and I fell asleep." I lied and they nodded. I rested my head on my arms and I fell asleep.

_There was a man in a truck, and a police man. _

_"Im sorry you cant come this way, the road is blocked." The policeman said. There was the sound of a gun cocking and a boom. The clown man shot the police man and he fell over dead._

I woke up with a jolt. I kept my eyes closed, hoping that I would calm down. After a few minutes, I did. I looked at Justin.

"Your fine." He told me. I sat up and payed attention for the rest of class. After class, we met up with Jordan and Gabe. The five of us began walking to Gabe and Jordan's room.

"I thought you said that you slept at lunch?" Justin asked me.

"I did. I guess I was just really tired." I replied walking into the room. I knew that Gabe was laughing on the inside. I walked over and sat down on his bed. He sat down next to me. I gave him a dirty look.

"Is it safe to have them sit next to eachother?" Jordan asked

"Is it ever." Mason asked.

"Hey, if you have a problem get off my bed." Gabe told me. I was about to reply but Justin sat in between Gabe and I. Jordan closed the door so that we could talk.

"Did you have another vision?" Mason asked me.

"Yeah it was the same clown loooking guy, so nothing is new." I knew that Gabe would ask me about this later.

"Are you going to tell dad? Is this the second one today?" Justin asked and I nodded.

"Next time I see him."

"Well, now that the first dorm covenant meeting is over, I have to go work on homework." Mason said. He got up and left the room. Soon after, I left also. I went back to my dorm and changed into a white t shirt and my Spencer Lacrosse sweats. I got a text from Gabe.

_Want some company?_

I smiled and replied.

_Always._

He arrived at my dorma few minutes later.

"Hey beautiful" He said. He kissed my cheek after he walked into my room and I closed the door.

"Hey." I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Why didnt you tell me about earlier?"

"I didnt have that much time to think." I walked over and sat down on my bed.

"I know. So what happened?" He asked me. I told him about the nights dream and the one I had in class.

"I dont know who this guy is, and its bugging me so much."

"From what i've heard. I dont think that you want to meet him." He said and I laughed.

"Very true, he seems crazy."

"Now what do you want to do?" I asked him.

"Well," He said looking up my body.

"Gabe!" I yelled and smacked his arm.

"You asked what I wanted to do."

"But we just did that."

"That hasnt stopped us before." He said in a low husky voice. He began firmly rubbing his hand up and down my leg.

"Maybe later. But for now?"

"Movie?"

"Sounds good." I got up and I went over to the tv. I looked for movies in the tv stand but I founde none. I turned around to tell Gabe what I had found, nothing. In his hands he was holding. Hostel.

"No."

"You promised." He said. I did, but I really wanted him to watch Titanic.

"No way."

"Fine, Ill wait. But just to let you know, I have both."

"Fine." I replied. He smiled and he got up and put in the dvd.

"Your going to love it."

"Yeah right." I said. He sat down next to me, I curled up agianst him and we started to watch the movie.

Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I dont own anything. Thanks for all the reviews!!!!!!!!!!!! Please keep reviewing. The link to see the photos of the characters are on my profile

"I think im going to go home for a bit before we go over to Nickys, want to come and get your own car?" I asked Justin. It was friday, thank god.

"Yeah." He replied. We began walking to my truck. "Are you going to tell mom and dad?"

"I guess, they will probably just blow me off like every other time I try to tell them about my visions." I unlocked my truck and got inside. I saw Hostel II sitting on my seat. I threw it into the back seat. "Asshole." I muttered to myself, hoping that Justin wouldnt catch that. We didnt quite get that far to watch Hostel II, we got a little distracted. I started my truck and drove home. When we got there, I unlocked the door and walked inside.

"Hello?" Justin called.

"Down here, in the kitchen." I heard dad yell. We walked down the staris and into the kitchen.

"Hi mom, dad." I greeted them.

"Hi, how is school?" She asked both of us.

"Its fine," I replied.

"Yeah, nothing exciting." Justin said.

"I need to talk to you guys about something."

"Sure. What is it." Mom asked me. She was washing dishes and dad was making something.

"I have been seeing the visions with the clown man more often." I said. As usual, mom ignored me.

"Thanks for telling us." Dad said. I swear, mom looked like she was going to cry.

"Ma, whats wrong?" Justin asked.

"Nothing. I just got some soap in my eye." She said and I nodded. We hung out with mom and dad a little bit more before heading over to nickys. I went up to my room and changed into a white talk top and a light jean mini skirt. I put on leggings under neath so dad would let me out of the house, and a jacket so mom wouldnt see my tattoo. Once I was in the truck, I took off my leggings and my jacket and drove to nickys. Once I got there, I went over to Nicky, and I gave him a hug.

"Hi Nicky." He hated it when Justin and I called him grandpa in public.

"Hey Natasha, hows school."

"Its going good." I replied. I walked over to where Gabe and Jordan were sitting.

"Hey Tasha." Jordan said and I sat down next to him.

"Are we ready to party?"

"You arent." Gabe said

"Who asked you. As I recal, I was talking to Jordan. Asshole." I replied getting in that little bit at the end. He knew that that was for earlier. Jordan looked to the door where Mason was walking in. Gabe smiled at me. I flipped him off. Justin walked in a bit later.

The five of us talked for a little while longer before I decided to get up and get something to eat

"Does anyone want anything to eat while I'm up?" I asked. They all shook their head but Gabe.

"I'll have a burger." He said but I turned away and walked over to Nicky.

"Hey." I heard a voice call from behind me. I turned around and young man was right in front of me. He had short brown hair and dark brown eyes, and tanned skin.

"Hi." I replied.

"I'm new here. My name is Luke Wayne." He told me.

"Natasha Garwin." I replied. "Want anything to eat?"

"No thanks. I just ate." He said, then he smiled. I asked Nicky for a hamburger and he gave one to me. "Do you want to come sit with my friends and I?" I asked Luke.

"I dont want to get in the way of anything."

"It's fine. Come on." I said. We walked over to Gabe and Jordan.

"Whos the new kid?" Gabe asked once we got over to the table. He was giving me such an evil look I knew that it wasnt fake. I tried not to let that bug me. I'd explain everything to him later. I did not like Luke one bit, sure he seemed nice, but I wouldnt date him.

"This is Luke. He is new here. Where are you from?"

"Chicago." He replied. Jordans phone started going off. He looked at it and rolled his eyes. He got up and walked outside. Leaving just me, in between Gabe and Luke. It was pretty awkward.

"Are you two dating?" Luke asked us. Oh shit he must have seen the look Gabe was giving me. Gabe and I looked at eachother, neither of us knew what to say. No one had asked us that before, mostly because they knew that we hated eachother, and if they were knew, they would learn that we did. "So its a hidden thing?" I think he got the hint to stop talking when Gabe gave him a look.

"If you say anything to anyone I will personally rip your head off." Gabe said.

"Got it. We all have out secrets." After a few minutes, Jordan walked back in.

"I got to go." He said. I could tell that something wasnt right.

"Whats wrong?"

"Dads not doing to well." He said calmly.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Gabe asked.

"No thanks." Pouge has always been getting sick. Ever since his run in with Chase, things havent been the same. Mason and Justin walked over to us.

"I think we are going back to the dorms." Justin said.

"Who's the new kid?"

"I'm Luke. Do you guys know what room 732 is?"

"Thats my room." Justin said. They all walked away leaving Gabe and I sitting there. I got out my phone and texted Gabe.

_Want to come over?_

I didnt know if that would do any good. I knew that he was mad at me, one person knew our secret. I hoped that he wouldnt tell Justin. Gabe looked at me and nodded. I walked out of nicky and towards my truck. Once I got in, I put Hostel II into the front seat. I got to spencer, grabbed the dvd and went to my dorm. Once I got there, Gabe was sitting on the edge of my bed. I closed the door behind me.

"I'm sorry. I never should have brought him over." I said. Gabe was just staring at me. "I brought the movie, so we can watch Hostel II." He stood up and walked over to me.

"I hate it when you wear clothing like that and I cant touch you as soon as you walk into the room." He smile. "So we can watch the movie?" He asked.

"How about later?" I asked slowly undoing the buttons on his shirt.

"Sounds good to me." He brought his lips down to mine.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shea POV

"Hello?" I asked picking up the phone

"Shea?" I heard a voice ask. It sounded familair.

"Bruce?"

"Yeah. We believe that the joker is in Ipswich. I sent my son down there to try and protect Natasha and Justin."

"No more batman for you?"

"Im to old for that." Bruce replied and I laughed.

"Your son is batman now?"

"Yeah. I guess it is a family thing."

"Whats his name." I questioned.

"Luke Wayne."

Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Nothing extremely special in this chapter, but something important!

I woke up on Monday morning not wanting to go to school at all. I slowly got up and took a shower. One of the advantages to having a single room was that you have you own shower. I put on my uniform, grabbed my bag. I looked over at the clock and realized that I was late. I ran out of my dorm and towards Mr. P's classroom. I walked into the classroom ten minutes after the bell rang.

"Well, look who decited to grace us with her presence." Gabe said.

"I know you just missed me so much." I replied.

"Actually, the class was better before you walked in." Mr. P was watching us argue. I knew that he was not in a good mood already.

"Bite me." I snapped.

"Oh im sure you would love that." Gabe replied and the class let out a few laughs. I flipped him off. I saw Luke in the front row smiling, knowing that this argument was fake.

"Miss. Garwin and Mr. Danvers out of my class now." Mr. P said.

"But I didnt do anything! It was all Gabe!"

"Both of you out now!" Gabe grabbed his things and walked down the stairs.

"Asshole." Gabe said as he passed by me.

"If you wouldnt have opened your big mouth we wouldnt have been kicked out." I said just before Mr. P closed the door behind us. We walked up to my room for the rest of the class. Once 4th period started we were in the class where we will civil. Luke was also in that class. The teacher had him sit down right next to me. I still hadnt learned the girl's name. In the middle of class I felt a note being shoved in my direction. It was from Luke.

_Do you guys always do that?_ Luke asked

_Yeah that was mild. The ones last year in his class were so much worse. Expecially when we actually were fighing. _I replied

_Well if I didnt know I would think that you hated eachother._

_Thanks. _

"So I have assigned a project for you to work on for the rest of the week. It will be a partner project. Dont worry I have already assigned the partners and the topics you will research." She read off the partners and the topics. After a few of the topics, I started to catch on to what the theme was. Massacres. "Natasha Garwin and Gabe Danvers, The Gotham City Massacre." The entire class went silent.

"Is that even safe?" I heard a girl ask.

"World War III is coming to Spencer." Luke added. The teacher looked at all of us.

"What is the problem?"

"Natasha and Gabe hate eachother." The girl explained.

"They will have to learn to work out their differences." She replied then continued on her list. "Get with your partners and start to work on the project, it will be due in one month." I walked over to Gabe.

"What the hell is the Gotham City Massacre?" I asked him.

"I dont know. Want to start on our project this weekend?" He asked me, acting as if he didnt want to be my partner.

"Yeah, sure." I replied. The bell rang, thank god lunch. I walked over to my seat and I grabbed my things. I walked out of the classroom and Luke was waiting for me.

"Whats your topic?" I asked him.

"St. Valentines Day Massacre." He replied

"Lucky, I actually know what that is."

"I havent heard of yours either."

"This is going to be a very fun project." I said. I walked into the lunchroom and sat down next to Justin. Luke sat down next to me, Gabe on the other side of him.

"Poor guy dosent know anybetter." Mason said.

"Dude, he was in our first period class." Jordan replied.

"Mom's gonna kill you." Justin told me.

"Caleb is gonna kill you." Mason told Gabe.

"Its not like we have dont this before. I survived last time." I replied.

"Lucky for you. Dad's always on me, for cutting and being a bitch to you and usi-" He started to say to me, then he noticed that Luke was with us so he dropped the using part.

"Not all of our dads are golden boys."

"Your the one to talk." He snapped back at me. Luke was amused by us, I could tell. The lunch went along for a while longer. Justin, Mason and I walked off to our last period class. After that I walked back to my room. Gabe was inside waiting for me.

"Hello Sir. Uses to much.

"Hi Miss. I gave my boyfriend a key."

"Sorry I forgot." I sat down next to him on my bed. "What the hell kind of topic is that?" I asked him.

"I dont know. Miss. L is crazy."

"Oh, thats her name." I said and Gabe started to laugh.

"And people say your the smart one."

"Shut up, who asked you." I said.

"I cant wait to start on our project." He said sarcastically.

"That makes one of us." He grabbed the back of my neck with his hand and pressed his lips to mine.

"Everything will be fine. No one will catch on to our secret." We have bin in eachothers classes before, just the two of us, but we have never worked on a project before.

"Your right, everything will be fine." I replied, with a horrible, horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach.

Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I dont own anything!!!!!!!!!!

"Natasha, Gabe is here." My dad yelled from upstairs.

"Great here comes the arguing." I heard Justin say.

"I'm down here." I said to Gabe. I had just logged onto my computer. Gabe pulled up a chair and sat down next to me.

"How's the research coming?" He asked me.

"I haven't done any." I snapped back. I clicked the Internet button and logged on. I went to Google and typed in Gotham City Massacre. I clicked on the first link I saw.

"Did you do any research?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"No I thought that it was your job." I rolled my eyes.

_'The Joker killings of Gotham city, or the Gotham massacre. As some are calling it was a terrible few weeks. A man called 'the joker' killed dozens of people including, events that led to the death of the district attorney at the time, Harvey Dent. He also killed, Commissioner Gilliam, Judge Surrillo. And several others.'_

I scrolled down a bit more and there was a picture of the joker on it. I gasped.

"That's him, the clown guy." I said. I began shaking Gabe's shoulder.

"Calm down." He told me. I looked at the picture a little bit longer. Like I was attached to it in some way. I scrolled down a bit further and there was a picture of the joker without his makeup. Gabe kept on looking at the picture, then. Back to me.

"Can you stop that?" I asked him rudely. "Look we have a little bit of information, that's good."

"You aren't going to tell your parents?" Gabe whispered to me.

"When you leave I will. I'll see you at Nicky's. My dorm after?" I asked him.

"Okay." He got up and walked up the stairs. I walked up the stairs also. I heard someone enter from the outside. I looked and it was mom. She walked over to the computer. I opened the door for Gabe and half shoved him out of the house.

"Natasha get down here now!" my mom yelled. Dad somehow was downstairs, by her side.

"What is this?" she asked me.

"it's a report for school. Gabe and I were assigned to the Gotham City Massacre. Whatever that is." Mom seemed relieved after I said that. "Its the clown from my dreams." I told them. Mom walked upstairs. Leaving dad and I standing there. "Dad-" I started.

"I'm going to go see what's wrong with your mother." He was acting puzzled. He walked upstairs. I followed him and went into my room. Justin walked in.

"What happened." He asked me

"The guy in my dreams. His name is the 'Joker' he is a mass murdering clown."

"That's pleasant."

"Yeah it is." I replied laughing.

"You going to Nicky's?" He asked me.

"Yeah. I'll be ready in a few." I changed into a t shirt and some skinny jeans. I walked into Justin's room.

"Ready?" I asked him.

"Yeah." He replied. He grabbed his wallet and put it in his back pocket. We walked outside and got into my truck and drove to Nicky's.

Shea POV.

"Reid. I don't know how much longer we can keep this from them. She is going to find out eventually she looks more like him than I did. Everything except for the eyes. She has his sweet yet rude, evil attitude."

"I know she does." Reid walked over to me and sat down on the bed next to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"What happens if Bruce is right. That he is here in Ipswich."

"Well figure something out. We always do."

Natasha POV

After my long night at Nickys, I walked out to my truck ready to go back to my dorm and relax. At least until Gabe came over. I wad just about to get into my truck when I felt something sharp digging into my back.

"Get into the truck." The voice said behind me. I tried to act by turning around and using on him. But the sharp object was digging further into my back. "Get in." He told me. I did as I was told, because I didnt have anyother choice. I got into the drivers seat and scooted over to the passenger side. "Keys." I handed him the keys into my hand. He started my truck and speed of. I slyly took my phone out of my pocket and dialed Gabe's number. The ringing was silent, so I thought that when Gabe spoke, it wouldnt be too loud.

"Hello?" Gabe asked. It was pretty loud. The man grabbed my phone just as Gabe said, "Natasha?". He threw my phone out the window.

"Nice try." He said. He then began to swerve back and forth on the road. Every time a car would come, he'd swerve back to the correct lane. All the cars were honking at him. I tried to see who this was I looked just as a car passed us. I saw white make up covering his face, I then knew he was the Joker. A car hit my truck and we rattled around in my truck. The cement was the sky. We rolled over a few times and my car ended up on its roof. Everything went black.

Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Natasha POV:

I woke up a few seconds later. I felt someone picking me up. My eyes opened and the Joker was carrying me. I was too hurt to escape, or even try to move. My head was in so much pain The joker opened up a car door and shot the man driving the car. He put me into the passenger seat. I was in and out of consciousness

"You have to stay awake Natasha." He told me

"How do you know my name?" I weekly asked him.

"Because I'm your-" He began to say but I lost all consciousness.

Gabe POV:

After Tasha's frantic phone call, I calmly got up and walked out of Nicky's. I was in a panic mode. I walked to my car and drove as fast as I could to the dorms. I was stopped about halfway there. I got out of my car and went to see what was going on. I saw a really bad car accident. In the middle of the road, I saw it. An upside down red hummer truck.

Shea POV:

Reid and I were driving to the local ice cream parlor. We drove past Nicky's and almost into town. There was a line of stopped cars. Reid and I both got out of the car and went to see what was going on. I had a strange feeling that my father has something to do with this. A few feet in front of us was Gabe.

"What's going on?" I asked him. He didn't say anything. Which was shocking, he always had something to day. He was just staring at what was in front of him. "Looks like my father was here." I said to myself. I looked at the car lying on its side. It looked a lot like Natasha's. I saw the cover, 'Boston Red Sox'. I knew that it was Natasha's then. Reid realized it also. I walked up to a policeman.

"What is the condition of the people in the crash?" I asked as calmly as I could.

"We don't know." He replied acting rude. I heard a deep voice.

"She is with me. Tell her what happened." The infamous batman was standing in front of me. Well, batman Jr. of course.

"When we got here, there was only one person dead, a male. We have heard that there were a male and a female. They were both in the car. The male, who was driving, began to swerve. The truck crashed. The man pulled the girl from the wreckage and shot and killed a man. They drove off in a car." He explained. I nodded, I was surprised that I was taking this well. But, the life I have had, I guess I was used to it. Most people would freak out if the grandfather kidnapped their child. I walked over to Reid who was talking to Gabe.

"He was here." I told him.

"Who?" Gabe asked.

"My father."

"Nicky? He was just at Nicky's. There is no way that he could have kidnapped Natasha." How did he know that Natasha was kidnapped. His voice was full of panic.

"Nicky isn't my father, the joker is."

"What?" Gabe asked in shock.

"Go home hun, ask your mom, get some sleep."

"No, I'm not leaving until you guys tell me what happened." He said.

"Reid. Why don't you go ask the police man what happened." I said trying to get him out of the way so I could talk to Gabe.

Gabe POV

Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit! Why did I say kidnapping. I was already worried as it is. Now I might blow our secret. Shit. This was not good, and Reid walked away. She was going to say something I just knew it.

"How the hell did you know that Natasha was kidnapped?" Lie or tell the truth.

"She called me." I said without even thinking.

"Why?"

"She didnt say much. She just wanted my help. She knew that I was closest I guess." I half way lied.

"Thats all."

"Yeah. She left nickys and said that she was going back to the dorms."

"Go home, Gabe. Please." She asked me. I walked to my car and I drove home. Once I got there I walked into the living room. Mom and Dad were watching TV.

"Hey mom?" I called

"Yeah?"

"Why would Shea lie to Natasha about her father being the Joker." Dad and Mom looked at eachother.

"How did you know about that?" Mom asked me.

" Shea told me. Natasha was kidnapped by the Joker."

"Oh my god." Mom said and she ran into the other room, probably to call Shea. I silently walked into my room. I tried to hide how much I was worried about her. I tried several times to use my mind and try and contact her, but I got nothing. I took a shower and attempted to fall asleep, but that didnt work well at all.

Please Review!!!!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

One year Later...

One year. I havent seen or heard from my family in one year. It was terrible. We moved to Wouster, around an hour drive from Ipswich. He tried to tell me what he was trying to tell me in the car, when he first kidnapped me. But when he tried something always inturupted him. I didnt feel like I had been kidnapped though. He would buy me everything I wanted, it was really weird. He was nice to me, mean to everyone else. I could tell that he was up to his old tricks, from what the article said.

"Natasha." He called to me. I turned around.

"What?" I asked him.

"I'm your grandfather." I looked at him strangely.

"No your not. Nicky is my grandpa."

"Nick is my brother. You see, I sent Shea to live with her Uncle. There, she meet Reid. I was in an Asylum the entire time."

"Thats not what mom told me."

"Did she mention me at all?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No."

"You still dont believe me do you?"

"Nope."

"All right. We'll go ask Shea." He smirked and grabbed my hand. He led me out to the car, and he drove to Ipswich. The entire ride, all I could think about was my family, and Gabe. My stomach tightened at the thought of Gabe. I missed him so much. He drove to my house. Once I got there, I felt safe.

"Now, I want you to act normal. Go inside, call for Reid and Shea." I nodded. I opened the unlocked door.

"Mom, Dad?" I called. My voice breaking slightly.I heard someone come running up the stairs.

"Natasha?" My mother asked and I nodded. She walked over to me and gave me a hug. She called for my father and he came over to me and gave me a hug. The joker walked in behind me.

"Dad." My mother said.

"Hello Shea."

"You had her this entire time didnt you?"

"I just wanted to know my grand daughter."

"You escaped the asylum. I told you that you wouldnt see them unless you stayed put."

"Shea, you know I cant stay put for long."

"Not true. We stayed in Gotham my entire life."

"How many times did we move around Gotham?" The joker asked mom.

"True." We did move around alot in the year. We finally ended up in Wouster.

"All I wanted was some time with Natasha."

"I know." She paused." Why didnt you ask?"

"Because, Do I ever do anything thats not complicated."

"Look, I should have let you go when I had the chance. I shouldnt have let you stay in Arknam for that long. I love you dad." She said and she gave him a hug.

"I love you too." He replied and then disapeared.

"Come on Tasha. I'll tell you the whole story. I have already told Justin. He should be home later." She told me about her life in Gotham, about the Massacre. Her life here and when she went back. Once she was done telling me the story Justin walked into my room. He walked over to me and gave me a hug.

"You up for nickys?" He asked me.

"Yeah!" I replied. I missed nickys.

"Natasha, I dont think that-"

" Mom. I'm fine." I told her

"All right." She said and left the room.

"Let me change. Ill be out in a few." He nodded. I changed into my clothing, not something that was bought for me just because I wanted it. I walked out of my room and we got into Justin's car.

"How is everything?"

"Good. They all graduated. They are home for the weekend though. So you will get to see them all. Even Gabe." I rolled my eyes, not wanting to. I couldnt wait to see him. Once we got to nickys, I got out of the car and walked to nickys. I heard three voices that I waited a year to hear.

"Natasha!"

Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Mason and Jordan were the first to give me a hug. Gabe slowly followed behind them. I knew that he was the most excited to see me. He awkwardly gave me a hug. Trying to still make them believe that we hated each other.

"I'm done with that." I told him and he immediately got what I was saying.

"Good." He leaned down and kissed me roughly. I missed him so much. I didn't care what anyone else cared about, it was just Gabe and I.

They all stared at Gabe and I.

"Did you guys see what I just saw?" Justin said and Mason and Jordan nodded.

"If you tell anyone what you just saw, I will get grandpa to kill you." I said to the three of them. They all nodded. Partially shocked and they knew that Jack would do anything for me. Thr five of us walked into Nickys. Nicky immediately saw me. He walked out from behind the bar and over to me. He gave me a hug.

"So, How is Jack?" Nicky asked.

"He is fine."

"What did you do?" Mason asked me.

"I can not tell you that."

"Why not?" Gabe asked. Probably hoping that I would tell him later, but I wouldn't.

"Because, he would kill me." I said simply.

"Sounds like Jack." Nicky said and I nodded. "What ever you want Tasha, Its on the house."

"Coke please." I said smiling. He nodded. He walked behind the bar and got me my coke. I looked at Gabe. I missed him so much. He grabbed my hand and we walked to an empty table. The five of us talked for hours. They told me about their parents and what had happened since I left.

"Want to dance?" Gabe asked me.

"Sure." I replied. We got up and we danced for a while. I felt my phone begin to vibrate in my pocket. I took it out and looked at it. _Jack. _I walked outside and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"All your things are in your duffle bag under your bed. Read the note on your pllow carefully." He said then he hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Gabe asked me.

"Wrong number." I lied. We walked back into Nickys and talked with the guys more. Jordan and Mason were attending Harvard and Gabe was going to Boston University. Nicky kicked us out at around one.

"See you tomorrow?" Gabe asked/

"Yeah. Ill call you." I replied. Justin and I got into the car. I was supprised that he didnt say anything about Gabe and I. He was probably still shocked. Once we got home, I went into my room and found the note on my pillow. Of course, the card was lying on top of the note.

_Natasha-_

_Hope all is well at home. I know how much you love robbing trucks full of money. There is one coming into Ipswich at around three. I hope that you can do me one last favor. Your wepon is under the pillow._

_Love,_

_Jack_

_P.S. Bullets are in the bag. _

I smiled at the note. I lifted up my pillow and my gun was lying. I smiled to myself. I hoped that this wasnt going to be my last mission.

Gabe POV:

Tasha had been acting weird. Ever since she got that phone call. It was apparently a wrong number. Something was defiantly up with her. Once she left nickys. I drove home and went into my room. I closed my eyes and I was in her closet at her house. I tried to stay as quiet as I could. I could hear her walking around her room. I heard an unfamiliar noise, it sounded like she was loading a gun. Everything was going according to plan. Until she opened her closet.

Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

I was shocked to find Gabe in my closet. Then I realized that I had gun in my hand. I quickly put it behind my back and I smiled nervously.

"What at you doing in my closet?" I asked him. Ruder than it meant to be. I was still in my Napier mode. He stayed silent.

"What happened to you Natasha?" He asked me. He never called me Natasha when it was just the two of us talking. "What happened when you left?"

"I can't tell you. I want to but I can't." I said to him. He looked at me. His eyes looked so sad.

"All right. Goodbye Natasha." He said to me. He slowly walked over to the door. I had a huge decision to make. Let the love of my life walk out or, hope that Jack never knows that I told Gabe about this.

"Gabe. Stop." I said and he turned around. "You really want to know what happened?" I asked an he nodded. I placed the gun down on my bed.

"When we got into the accident, I had a concussion. For the first four months, I was plotting to escape. Once my leg was better I had tried to escape, but every time, Jack had found a way to stop me. He took me out one day to help him with something. It was robbing a bank truck. He told me that I was a natural. It was the first time he had robbed a truck so quickly. After that we began to move around, I have been all over the country. Robbing trucks all over. After a while it got to be really fun. So he took me to rob a bank. We got away with it. I didn't think that was as much fun as the trucks. Then today. I came back. I didn't realize how much I missed it here." I said to him. I began to cry. Gabe walked over to me and just held me for a while. He glanced over to the clock.

"Its two thirty." Gabe said to me. I shook my head. I started to get up from where I was sitting.

"Do you want to go?" Gabe asked me. I wanted to. But now that I was here in Gabe's arms I didn't want to.

"I don't know." I said to him. I leaned in closer to him.

"Whatever you want. Ill agree with." I had a huge decision to make. I told myself that if I ever did come back to Ipswich that I wouldnt leave. I didnt want to leave now. I had missed Gabe too much.

"I can just say that I didnt get the note." I said to him. He smiled.

"If thats what you want to say."

"But he did call me, and tell me about the note."

"So. You could say that you never read it."

"He might come after us."

"Then well run." Gabe said to me.

"He never said nothing about hurting me."

"He should he is your grandpa."

"A mass murdering grand pa." I said to him and he smiled.

"I promised myself that if you ever came back that I wouldnt let you go." I shook my head.

"Lets run." I told him. "I need to talk to my parents." I said begining to get off from my bed. Gabe grabbed my arm.

"Then they will stop us." I nodded my head.

"Let me leave a note." I said and he nodded. I wrote what i needed to say. I grabbed my duffle bag and took Gabe's hand.

"I love you." He said to me once he saw a single tear drop down my face.

"I love you too." I replied and we disapeared.

Shea POV:

I got up the next morning and went into Natasha's room. To make sure that she had survived a night at Nickys. When I opened the door no one was in there. I walked over to her bed and saw two notes, and a gun.

"Reid!" I called to him. He came running into Natasha's room.

"Whats wrong?" He asked walking over to me. Then he saw what I saw. I picked up the note and read it.

_Mom and Dad,_

_Im so sorry that I had to leave like this. The Joker wanted me to do another robbery and I was going to. Until Gabe knocked some sence into me. I knew that he would come after me if I didnt do what he said. Living with the Joker told me not to mess with him. I was actually scared some of the time. So, I did the first thing I could think of. I ran. Dont worry, im not going alone. Gabe volenteered to come with me. I will be back eventually. Ill just be waiting for the right time to come back. _

_I love you both,_

_Love,_

_Natasha_

I couldnt read the other note. I was too upset. Reid just held me. He kept on telling me that everything was going to be okay. I wanted to believe him. But at the moment, I couldnt.

_6 years later- Natasha pov: _

"I want to go home." I heard Tori wining in the back of the car. She was Gabe and my's daughter. We were finally going back to Ipswich, after reports had said that the Joker had died. I knew that mom would need me there for her. Gabe pulled up to my parents house. I got out of the car and undid Tori's car seat. She got out of the car and took my hand. Gabe rang the doorbell. Mom answered. Once she saw me she gave me a hug.

"I knew that it was going to be you."

"I'm sorry mom." I said, both for leaving, and grandpa dying.

"Who's this?" She asked me looking at Tori.

"Mom, this is Tori."

"Your daughter?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yeah."

"I always knew that you and Gabe liked eachother." She said and Gabe and I laughed.

"Do you forgive me for running away?"

"Of course. But your father isnt going to be happy with Gabe."

"What am I not going to be happy about?"

"Dad!" I said and I gave him a hug." I missed you."

"I missed you too." He replied, then he saw Tori and Gabe. Tori walked over to him and looked up at him.

"You have blue eyes like me." She said poking at her eye.

"Tori, dont do that."

"Sorry momma." She said and I saw dad turn red. Then he calmed down a bit. He walked over to Gabe.

"Welcome to the family." Reid said and I laughed, and its what we were. A family.

Please Review!


End file.
